


Breaking point

by Duvrangrgata



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, introspective, post 3b
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duvrangrgata/pseuds/Duvrangrgata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alle volte aveva l’impressione di tornare intero solo sotto le dita e le labbra di Derek. Quando lui lo sfiorava tutti quei punti di rottura si saldavano e, anche se Stiles sapeva che non sparivano mai del tutto, smetteva di averne paura. Non sapeva bene come fosse possibile e, sinceramente, neanche gli interessava. Qualsiasi cosa potesse alleviare quella sensazione di essere sempre sul punto di spezzarsi era ben accetta, se poi prevedeva che Derek usasse su di lui certe parti del suo corpo sicuramente si sarebbe ben guardato dal lamentarsene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking point

**Author's Note:**

> Prima Sterek e storia in questo fandom, spero vi piaccia!

  
Breaking point

_The point at which a person, object, or structure collapses under stress. _  


_   
_

  
  
C’era stato un tempo, _prima – prima_ dei licantropi e degli altri esseri sovrannaturali, _prima_ della _Nogitsune_ – in cui aveva sempre saputo riconoscere i suoi limiti e, anche se si spingeva sull’orlo del precipizio fino ad avere le vertigini, sapeva sempre quando fermarsi, non importava quanto fosse forte il desiderio di non farlo – con il senno di poi e diverse esperienze di quasi morte alle spalle, non poteva negare di avere una certa vena suicida. Spesso, soprattutto da quando Scott era stato morso, si era chiesto se non avrebbe fatto meglio a lasciarsi cadere nel vuoto quando ancora ne aveva il coraggio, quando ancora la paura non aveva attecchito a ogni sua cellula, come un cancro che lo divorava dall’interno strisciandogli sotto la pelle e facendogliela scricchiolare quasi fosse fatta di tanti piccoli punti di rottura sempre sul punto di cedere.   
Non sapeva quando – o come – quei punti di rottura fossero diventati così tanti da farlo sentire come se fosse fatto solo di quelli, come se delimitassero ogni suo singolo pezzo, né quando avesse iniziato a sentire _fisicamente_ qualcosa che di fisico non aveva nulla – perché i punti di rottura non lo erano e non li si poteva ritrovare sulla pelle delle persone, eppure lui si sentiva come se i suoi fossero sempre lì, davanti agli occhi di chiunque lo guardasse, e alle volte voleva chiudersi nella sua stanza e non uscirne mai più, tutto solo per evitare che qualcuno li _vedesse_.  
Alle volte aveva l’impressione di tornare intero solo sotto le dita e le labbra di Derek. Quando lui lo sfiorava tutti quei punti di rottura si saldavano e, anche se Stiles sapeva che non sparivano mai del tutto, smetteva di averne paura. Non sapeva bene come fosse possibile e, sinceramente, neanche gli interessava. Qualsiasi cosa potesse alleviare quella sensazione di essere sempre sul punto di spezzarsi era ben accetta, se poi prevedeva che Derek usasse su di lui certe parti del suo corpo sicuramente si sarebbe ben guardato dal lamentarsene.  
«Riesco a sentire il rumore delle rotelle che ti girano in testa perfino se sto dormendo, Stiles.»  
Un paio di braccia muscolose gli si chiusero addosso, spingendolo contro il corpo caldo e solido dietro di lui. «Scusa, non volevo svegliarti», mormorò girandosi nell’abbraccio per sfiorare le labbra dell’altro con le sue.  
«Non riesci a dormire?», chiese Derek, rafforzando la presa e appoggiando la fronte contro la sua.  
«Qualcosa del genere», rispose accoccolandosi contro di lui. Il licantropo si irrigidì e Stiles non ebbe bisogno del super olfatto per intuirne la preoccupazione.  
«Tranquillo», mormorò, «non è quel genere di insonnia.»  
Derek si rilassò, protettivo come sempre quando si parlava di incubi, insonnia o brutti pensieri, strascichi della _Nogitsune_ che si erano attaccati addosso a Stiles come una seconda pelle e che, alle volte, entrambi avrebbero voluto strappare via con le unghie e con i denti, anche se sapevano che non sarebbe servito a nulla.  
Aiutarsi a vicenda quando si ritrovavano a lottare contro i loro fantasmi era l’unica cosa che potessero fare, soprattutto la notte, quando Stiles si svegliava urlando e cominciava a contarsi ossessivamente le dita una, due, tre volte e poi ancora e ancora, finché Derek non gli afferrava le mani e le stringeva, ancorandolo alla realtà, e quando il licantropo si svegliava di soprassalto, il respiro affannato e il sapore di cenere sulla lingua, come se l’incendio di casa Hale non avesse mai smesso di ardere, neanche dopo tutti quegli anni, nonostante da bruciare restassero solo i ricordi.  
«Posso fare qualcosa?», chiese Derek, facendo lampeggiare gli occhi di blu per riuscire a scrutarlo anche nell’oscurità.   
Gli sorrise. «Stringimi e basta. Ho bisogno di coccole», scherzò, cercando di distrarlo.   
«Mi sorprende che tu ne abbia ancora la forza, dopo quello che abbiamo fatto nelle ultime ore.»  
«Ho _sempre_ forza per le coccole, ragazzone.»  
L’altro sbuffò. «Perché la cosa non mi sorprende per niente?»  
Stiles ridacchiò, accoccolandosi nuovamente nella stretta del licantropo, la testa sul suo petto nudo e le dita che disegnavano ghirigori senza senso sulla sua pelle calda.   
«Stringimi e basta, ragazzone.»  
L’altro non si fece pregare, circondandolo con un braccio, le dita a sfiorargli la base della nuca. Stiles sospirò, sorridendo, il lento e ritmico battito del cuore di Derek che lo cullava come una ninna nanna. Quel suono aveva un che di rassicurante, e riusciva a calmarlo sempre quando aveva un attacco di panico e Derek se lo stringeva contro, ascoltandolo mentre contava i suoi battiti ad alta voce, cercando di scacciare la paura che gli strisciava addosso, paralizzandolo e lasciandolo ogni volta più vicino al punto di rottura – uno dei tanti. Dopo ogni attacco tenere insieme i pezzi era sempre un po’ più difficile, ma andava bene così, perché in quei momenti, stretto tra le braccia dell’uomo che amava, sapeva che sarebbe passato, prima o poi. Certo, la strada era ancora lunga – e non solo per lui, ma anche per Derek e Scott e tutti gli altri del branco – ma andava bene così.  
E, dopotutto, a Stiles non importava che Derek non potesse scacciare tutti i suoi incubi, gli bastava che restasse al suo fianco a condividerne il peso, così come lui cercava di fare con i suoi.

 

 


End file.
